


Just a Kiss?

by zhyixingie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Historical, Jongdae is an annoying little shit, Kissing, M/M, Minseok loves him though, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship, Travel, i guess, student!jongdae, the slightest angst if you squint, tutor!minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: Minseok had no idea how he had gotten himself into this. He hadn’t even thought to ask to meet the boy he would be tutoring while he went on his Grand Tour of Europe; figuring he would be just as prim and proper and polite as his father had been.He should have asked to meet him.In which Minseok just wants to get through this job and Jongdae really wants a kiss.





	Just a Kiss?

Minseok had no idea how he had gotten himself into this.

               He hadn’t done anything wrong in life – he had lived quietly in his father’s estate before going off to school when he was of age. He studied hard, he worked harder, and he had expected to be treated with the respect that his newly received degree deserved. But, apparently, that’s not how it worked.

               He had been pretty ecstatic when he had gotten a job offer to be a nobleman’s young son’s tutor right after he had graduated. He had loved teaching the younger undergraduate students while he worked toward his PhD, so to think that he could get paid for doing it was exciting. Not to mention he was going to get to travel while doing it! He had never thought he would get to see other places all over Europe – it was going to be his first time even leaving Britain.

               He tried not to seem as young as he looked as he giddily met with the lord and arranged the plans for when they would be leaving and what he would be needing to teach young Mr. Kim and so on and so forth. He hadn’t even thought to ask to meet the boy he would be tutoring while he went on his Grand Tour of Europe; figuring he would be just as prim and proper and polite as his father had been.

               He should have asked to meet him.

               Their first stop had been to just a hotel in the South end of the island where they were to stay a single night before hopping on a ferry to cross to the mainland of Europe. Minseok figured it was a perfect time to knock on the young lord’s door and introduce himself.

               The door didn’t open.

               Minseok frowned slightly and raised his fist again, knocking just a few times in a row and listening closely for any signs of movement behind the wood. “Mr. Kim?” He called, pressing his ear to the frame. “It’s your tutor, can I come in?” There was nothing. They had only arrived about an hour before, and it was not very late in the evening, so the boy couldn’t possibly already be asleep.

               “Don’t bother.”

               Minseok jumped slightly and glanced over to the door that had opened. He recognized the extremely tall figure as one of the young boy’s guards who was escorting them around. He couldn’t exactly remember his name, though. “Excuse me?”

               “Jongdae is a brat,” the man laughed. He had his arms crossed over his bulky chest and he was leaning against the door frame like he owned the place. “If he doesn’t want to come out, he won’t.”

               “Why not?” Minseok asked, tilting his head to one side.

               The guy laughed again, whistling lowly to himself. “Dang, you’re adorable! That kid is going to eat you alive.”

               Minseok blushed slightly, feeling the warmth on his cheeks and ears – he always got called cute and he hated it. He was nearly thirty, goddamnit! “I doubt he’s that bad.”

               “Yeah, and why do you think his dad sent him on this little excursion?” The guy asked, looking at his fingernails as though there was something there to inspect. He glanced up at Minseok again and smiled, putting out a hand. “I’m Chanyeol, by the way, I’m not sure if I introduced myself.”

               “Minseok,” he mumbled back. “And I thought most noblemen went on their Continental Excursion before they went off to university.”

               “Eh,” Chanyeol shrugged. “I don’t think Jongdae’s dad is really rich enough to be sending him to do this – he just wanted him off his back until he was gone for good.”

               “I think you’re exaggerating.”

               “Really? Then open the door,” Chanyeol nodded his head at the doorknob. “It’s open – go say hello.”

               Minseok pursed his lips slightly, glancing between the tall brunette and the cold metal of the doorknob. He was just a teenage boy – how bad could he really be? He reached out and turned the knob, hearing the telltale click of it opening and he pushed it open on its hinges slowly.

               How a single human being could possibly have made such a mess within an hour was astounding. Minseok would have been impressed if he wasn’t so disgusted. The neatly packed suitcase he had seen on top of their car was ripped open and clothes were strewn everywhere. He could vaguely see the room was identical to the one he had, which meant the couch probably should have had cushions and the bed should have been properly made rather than turned into a pillow fort. He was also sure the bathroom shouldn’t have been in that state of chaos, and why the hell was the shower running?

               “Mr. Kim..?” Minseok whispered into the darkened room that had all the shades drawn to keep out the afternoon light. He looked around, scanning for any traces of the boy he had been hired to tutor, but saw nothing. “Where could he be..?” he whispered again to himself.

               “Why are you in my room?”

               Minseok screamed and fell back on his ass when a face suddenly appeared in front of him not even half a foot away. He scrambled back and glanced up with a hand on his pounding heart to see a blonde kid hanging upside down from the exposed beam of the room. How he had missed this on his survey of the room baffled Minseok, but he supposed it was his fault for not looking up. “I-I…” Minseok cleared his throat as he shuffled to his feet and brushed off his slacks. “Are you Mr. Kim?”

               “Jongdae,” the boy grinned and toppled to the ground. Minseok was sure he meant for it to look impressive and cool but the blonde ended up basically falling just as Minseok had and getting to his feet quickly. He stuck out his hand to shake Minseok’s. His grin was creeping him out.

               “Nice to meet you,” Minseok mumbled, shaking the outstretched hand cautiously.

               “Wow, you are way hotter than the other tutors Dad has gotten me,” Jongdae said, his eyes roaming over Minseok obviously. Minseok swore he could hear Chanyeol stifling a laugh out in the hall as his ears heated at the unexpected comment on his appearance. “You’re also way younger than the last one – what, did the old guy die?”

               “N-No… I’m not sure what happened to your previous tutor,” Minseok stammered, pulling his hand back and tucking it away behind his back.

               “What are you, like, twenty?”

               “I’m twenty nine,” Minseok retorted sharply.

               “Damn,” Jongdae looked genuinely surprised, his gaze raking over Minseok again. He could feel himself fidgeting slightly under the look. “You’re really hot for an old guy.”

               “I’m not old,” Minseok gasped.

               “Yeah you are,” Jongdae nodded as if it were obviously.

               “I am not!”

               “Are too!”

               Minseok held himself back from arguing with the child, taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose as he rubbed at his temples. “Okay, I was just checking to make sure you’re alive, so I’ll be going back to my-”

               “You’re so short too!” Jongdae interrupted, standing way too close and raising his head as high as it could. He stuck out a hand to show the tiny centimeter of difference between the tops of their heads.

               “You’re very rude,” Minseok grumbled.

               “Did you just say I’m very cute?”

               “ _Rude_ ,” Minseok snapped.

               “Awe, you’re even cuter when you’re mad!” Jongdae cooed.

               Minseok turned and stomped out of the room without another word, slamming the door shut behind him. He had basically forgotten about the destruction that had happened to the room he had exited, and now he frankly didn’t care what Jongdae’s father got charged for it when they left. He shut himself in his room and tried to forget about the fact that he would have to be tutoring that horribly rude child for the next several months.

 

               Tutoring with Jongdae didn’t actually happen very often. Most of the time Minseok got to relax in a hotel room while Jongdae dragged his guards along as they traveled from city to city around Europe. Chanyeol and Sehun (the other tall, much quieter guard) constantly begged him to come along. “Please, hyung, maybe he won’t be as annoying if there are three of us to talk to!” Sehun had not been correct, and all that had happened was that Minseok was very close to throwing himself off the Eiffel Tower.

               Minseok wasn’t sure what exactly made the boy so infuriating. Or, more so, he couldn’t really place what _didn’t_ make him irritating. Every word that came out of the boy’s mouth made Minseok want to punch him, and every time he ate, his puffed out cheeks and sloppy manners made Minseok want to pinch his leg under the table. He could tell from Chanyeol’s twitching eye and how Sehun refused to make eye contact with the disgusted waitresses that they completely agreed.

               And then there were their one on one sessions.

               “Who _cares_ about Shakespeare?” Jongdae whined, flopping back in his seat dramatically with his head tilted back and his arms dangling.

               Minseok could feel his own eye about to start twitching. He breathed heavily and pointed to Hamlet’s soliloquy again. “This is literally the most interesting part of the entire play, how is this boring you?” He tried to not snap, and managed to keep his voice under wraps up until the last word.

               “I’m not saying it’s not interesting,” Jongdae mused. “Like, it’s _not_ , I’m just saying who cares about Shakespeare? Why is he so big? There were plenty of other play writes just like him when he was alive. Why do we only study him so carefully? Why is it required I read all his dumb plays before going to school over another writer?”

               “Because he was probably the most talented play write of his times,” Minseok said calmly. “He was a genius, and his plays are some of the most complex the world currently has. They dig very deep into the meaning of life, and being human, and are also extremely entertaining compared to many from the same time period.”

               “Can I kiss you?”

               Minseok nearly banged his forehead on the table.

               “I’ve already told you a dozen times, no you cannot,” he said patiently, pointing back at the text. “Please just read the passage and tell me what it means.”

               “If I do that, _then_ can I kiss you?” he asked as though he were a toddler bargaining for a cookie.

               “Read the passage,” Minseok snapped.

               This is how things normally went. Minseok debated bringing up Jongdae’s constant verbal harassment to his father, and hopefully getting a raise for having to put up with his troubles. Jongdae would always comment on how Minseok looked, nice things like “wow, hyung, that shirt looks great on you!” to weird thing that’s made his ears heat up like “damn, Minseok are those pants tight enough on you? I can basically see your dick.” Minseok had no idea why this rude little boy thought things like this were okay. And in the past few weeks, he has transferred his efforts to asking for a kiss.

               “Why do you reject me all the time?” Jongdae whined when Minseok decided to move them on to rhetoric. Jongdae had laid his cheek on the table and was pouting up at Minseok with puppy eyes. “Why do you hate me?”

               “I don’t hate you,” Minseok gritted through clenched teeth. “I’m just much too old for you.”

               “Oh right,” Jongdae sighed. “I forgot you’re an old man.”

               Minseok figured he could get away with the one slap to the back of the boy’s head, even as he screamed about telling his dad. Minseok just shrugged and shoved a textbook at him, happily telling him to read off what it said.

               Needless to say, when Sehun knocked his door early a morning a few days later when Minseok was supposed to be getting the day off, he opened the door with a scowl. Sehun was smiling sheepishly with Chanyeol peeking out from behind him as though he was scared Minseok would throw something at him. “Good morning, hyung,” Sehun smiled.

               “What do you want?” Minseok snapped. It was way too early for him to be alive yet. Not to mention today he had planned to sleep as late as possible and finally finish the book he was reading when he woke up. This was a drastic change in plans that he did not appreciate.

               “Would you mind coming with us today?” Chanyeol said all in one breath, ducking immediately after the words were out of his mouth.

               “No, I’m not coming,” Minseok said simply.

               “Please, hyung,” Sehun begged, putting his palms together. “Jongdae is so much better behaved when you’re there!”

               “What are you talking about, he was still a terror when I was there the last few times you guys did this,” he grumbled.

               “Nuh huh,” Sehun nodded his head at Chanyeol’s interjection. “When we went to Paris, he didn’t do anything at the Eiffel Tower! Sehun and I were scared he was gonna try to jump, or like, climb it, or would try to drop something from the top but he didn’t!”

               “And when we went to Barcelona – he didn’t run off _once_ ,” Sehun pointed out.

               “So?” Minseok raised an eyebrow.

               “Hyung, when we went to Germany we lost him for like two hours because he decided to run off and ya know where we found him? He had climbed a fire escape on some building and was sitting on top of it throwing rocks at people walking by!” Chanyeol rubbed at his forehead where Minseok could see stress lines already forming on the poor guard’s face.

               “Please come?”

               Minseok could never say ‘no’ to puppy dog eyes.

               Except when they were Jongdae’s, who was currently begging him to buy him a treat from the bakery they had wandered in to. “You have plenty of money,” Minseok said, eying the wallet he knew was in Jongdae’s pocket. He crossed his arms and sniffed. “Realistically, _you_ should be buying your dear, old tutor a treat.” He’s not sure how that convinced the little blonde to actually buy him a cheese Danish, but he wasn’t arguing as he nibbled at the sweet.

               “Can I kiss you now?” Jongdae asked, plopping down next to him on a bench. Chanyeol and Sehun blanched and stared at Jongdae in horror, but Minseok just groaned and leaned his head back with his eyes closed.

               “Why me?” he asked no one in particular.

               “Because you’re so hot!” Jongdae cried, thinking his tutor was asking it in a literal sense and not questioning how he managed to find himself in this type of predicament. Minseok was sure he pissed off some god at some point who gave him Jongdae to annoy him for the rest of his life.

               “Jongdae,” Chanyeol sputtered. “You shouldn’t say that to your tutor! Be polite!”

               “You’re not my dad,” Jongdae stuck his tongue out at the tall brunette who glared down at him.

               “No, you cannot kiss me,” Minseok sighed and took another bite of his pastry.

               “When can I?” Jongdae asked, shoving a bite of cake in his cheeks.

               “Never.”

               “ _Never!?_ ”

               “Never,” Minseok nodded.

               “Never is a long time!” Jongdae whined, stomping his foot on the ground. Minseok’s eye twitched at the thought of an upcoming temper tantrum. “Why do you hate me?”

               “Maybe because you’re a brat,” Minseok snapped. Jongdae looked shocked, his jaw hanging open as he stared at Minseok who was glaring at him. Usually when Jongdae whined about Minseok’s hatred for him, he assured the student that he didn’t hate him, or deferred him to a new topic. He had never actually given an answer. “Yeah, that’s right, I do hate you – because you’re a spoiled, rude little brat,” he yelled, standing up.

               “Minseok,” Jongdae looked like a kicked puppy, but Minseok couldn’t care less.

               “I’m going back to the hotel,” he huffed, tossing his unfinished Danish into the trash as he stomped away.

               Sure, maybe he was a bit harsh, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad even when he saw Jongdae trudge into the room the four of them were being forced to share at the hotel. Usually the boy came in and immediately started making a ruckus, but this time he quietly dragged his feet to his bed and laid down face first. Chanyeol and Sehun looked lost without an annoying boy to be chasing around, but Minseok just continued reading his book.

               He wasn’t sure what was more annoying – a mischievous, talkative Jongdae or a moping, sad Jongdae. He had to admit, he felt a small tug on his heart now that he saw Jongdae kicking his shoes as they walked around Prague, and how even when prompted by Chanyeol to make a joke, he wouldn’t. Minseok sighed to himself as he watched Jongdae walk quietly into his hotel room at the end of the night, and glared at Sehun and Chanyeol who were looking at him expectantly.

               “What?” He questioned.

               “Are you going to apologize?” Sehun asked, nodding his head at Jongdae’s door.

               “Why would I?” Minseok huffed, crossing his arms. “He never apologizes to us.”

               “Yeah, but he’s just a kid,” Chanyeol mumbled, playing with his hands and refusing to look at Minseok. “He doesn’t know any better. He’s supposed to just be having fun before he goes off to college and needs to be serious.”

               “That doesn’t mean he has to be so rude to us,” Minseok pointed out.

               “You should apologize,” Sehun said. “It’s obvious you feel guilty, and it’ll make the end of this trip a lot easier.”

               Minseok groaned as the two giants shoved him toward Jongdae’s room and shooed him when he turned to glare at them. They only departed after he had knocked loudly three times on the wood. The door creaked open a small crack and Jongdae peered out at him. “Yes?” He asked quietly.

               “Can I come in?” Minseok asked.

               “Why would you want to?” Jongdae glared.

               Minseok sighed, threading his fingers through his hair in a nervous tick. “I wanted to apologize.”

               The door opened fully at that to show Jongdae looking at him, stunned. “Apologize?”

               “Yeah, apologize,” Minseok nodded.

               “Wow, I’ve never had someone apologize before,” Jongdae said. That in itself made Minseok question if he should even be doing this or not – this brat didn’t deserve his apology. “But, I don’t forgive you,” he said as he wandered back into the room and fell onto his bed where he must have been lounging before.

               Minseok reigned back his anger and simply asked, “Why?”

               “Because I’m still hurt by you being so mean to me,” Jongdae pouted at him. “You yelled at me and called me a brat – in public!”

               “Well you are,” Minseok muttered to himself before sighing. “If you don’t forgive me, that’s fine, but you better stop moping and get your ass back up tomorrow and go sight seeing again. And you also better have ‘Othello’ read by next week.” Jongdae sprang to his feet again when he noticed Minseok turning to leave.

               “Wait,” He gasped. “You’re really not going to try harder? To get me to forgive you?”

               “You just said you don’t forgive me,” Minseok rolled his eyes. “Why would I ask a second time?”

               “No, no, see, when I say ‘I don’t forgive you,’ you’re supposed to say ‘what can I do to make it up to you,’ duh!” Jongdae flailed his hands as though it were obvious, which, to him, it probably was. Minseok was sure he’d probably used this strategy on dozens of people to get what he wanted.

               “Alright,” Minseok began, humoring the younger. “Jongdae, what can I do to make it up to you for making you upset?”

               “Kiss me,” Jongdae said without a breath in between their words. He was grinning toothily at Minseok who wanted to just continue on his way out. But, rather than moving with his instincts, he thought for a moment, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes at the other. Jongdae really wouldn’t let up on this whole thing, and it was really the only thing the younger was still harassing him about, so maybe he should just give in to him. It would get his moping ass out of bed, and maybe get him to actually pay attention to their lessons. “Woah, are you actually thinking about it?” Jongdae gasped, suddenly looking more eager and also slightly more scared than he had been before.

               Rather than answering - since at this point Minseok really saw no need to grace the other with a verbal answer – he stepped forward and kissed the young lord. It was chaste, just a very simple press of the lips before Minseok was pulling back. It was at this moment that he also realized the other was ever so slightly taller than him, and it made him a lot angrier than such a small fact should. “Happy?” he snapped. Jongdae just nodded quietly. “Do you forgive me now?” He nodded again, a little more enthusiastically this time. “Good,” Minseok sighed. “I’ll be in my rooms if you need me.” He waved a hand at the other as he exited.

               He should have expected the two guards to be standing outside with their ears trying to press against the closed door. Minseok raised an eyebrow at the two and shooed them away so he could step out and close the door. He wasn’t surprised when they followed him into his room. “Did you actually kiss Jongdae?” Chanyeol gasped.

               “It went all quiet! We couldn’t tell if you’d actually done it or were speaking really quiet,” Sehun nodded.

               “Yeah I kissed him,” Minseok shrugged. “I wanted to get him off my back.”

               The two were acting like schoolgirls with how they giggled and fell onto Minseok’s bed as he shuffled through his bag, looking for a notebook. “I think you’re the first person who actually got roped into kissing him!”

               “Has he asked people before?” Minseok asked, not really caring one way or another.

               “Yeah he asked Sehun probably a hundred times when he started working here,” Chanyeol hummed.

               “Yeah, but he seemed to like Minseok more than me – he just thought I was pretty,” Sehun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Jongdae I don’t think has ever had a girlfriend though.”

               “Or a boyfriend,” Chanyeol pointed out.

               “Well maybe now that he’s gotten his kiss he’ll finally settle down a little bit,” Minseok hoped.

               Jongdae did not settle down, not even a little bit.

               “Kiss me again,” Jongdae said, his chin balanced on both his hands as he stared at Minseok with wide eyes.

               “I already kissed you,” Minseok sighed, pointing at a line from Othello that Jongdae was supposed to be reciting and analyzing. “Why do you need another one?”

               “Cause that was a baby kiss,” Jongdae whined for the dozen-th time in the past hour. “I want a real kiss.”

               “Are you making fun of my kissing abilities? Maybe that was a real kiss from me.”

               “Then you’re a prude,” Jongdae snickered, getting thwapped on the back of his head for the comment. He just grinned at his tutor as he rubbed the back of his head. “Please? I want a real kiss, then I promise I’ll leave you alone – that’s what you want, right?”

               “You’re such a manipulative little bastard,” Minseok groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

               “Here, you don’t have to kiss me, I’ll kiss you,” Jongdae said, leaning forward and reaching out to grab Minseok’s jaw with his hand. The older shuffled back immediately.

               “What the hell – that’s why you can’t get a girlfriend, you don’t just come at someone like that,” Minseok complained, shooing away Jongdae’s aggressive forward movements. Jongdae looked like a kicked puppy as he dropped his outstretched hand and stuck his bottom lip out. “You go like this,” Minseok said simply, scooting forward again and placing his hand gently on the blonde’s cheek. Jongdae perked up immediately at this, grinning at the other. He moved his hand again, slower this time, and didn’t basically punch Minseok in the jaw – instead resting his palm lightly on his cheek. “Better,” Minseok nodded, letting his own hand drop.

               Looking back on it, he didn’t exactly do anything to stop Jongdae from leaning forward and kissing him, and when the blonde’s lips moved slightly against his own, it’s not like he didn’t respond. For all Jongdae’s confidence in wanting to kiss him, he really was quite hesitant, making Minseok lean into believing the others were right in his inexperience. But, his nerves didn’t seem to dispel any enthusiasm he had as he leaned forward, trying to get closer to the smaller. His hand eventually trailed from Minseok’s cheek to the hairs at the nape of his neck, holding his head in place while he kissed him. It wasn’t bad by any means, actually quite nice, Minseok couldn’t help thinking as his eyes slipped close. It was completely inappropriate – he was supposed to be teaching the boy literature, not ways to seduce people. But hey, it got the blonde to shut up for longer than Minseok had ever seen.

               Jongdae smiled into the kiss, making it much harder for them to kiss, until eventually he pulled away and just smiled at his tutor. Minseok looked at him with a single eyebrow raised as if in challenge. Jongdae just laughed and swooped in again to steal another kiss, and another, and another, and before long the sun had set in the window of the hotel room and Minseok had been dragged close enough for their legs to be flush together where they sat. Jongdae finally pulled away from a finally time and just rested his forehead against the other and hummed in contentment.

               “See, that was nice,” he said in a voice quieter than Minseok had ever heard from him. Minseok just nodded in agreement.

               “Are you satisfied now?” Minseok asked, having to clear his throat slightly.

               Jongdae seemed to ponder this for a second before nodding and pulling fully away. Minseok sighed and pointed at the book they were supposed to be studying from. “Start reading,” he said as he leaned over to grab a candle to light. Once they were bathed in light he looked back to see Jongdae staring at him with a small smile on his lips. “Can I help you?”

               “We should have sex next,” Jongdae said simply.

               Minseok grabbed him by the neck and shoved his face into the book. “ _Read_ ,” he snapped.

               Jongdae just laughed loudly and began reciting the lines from the play, his smile never waning. Minseok swore this kid was going to be the death of him.


End file.
